Slither
Aaron Salomon, also known as Slither, is a villain in the Marvel Comics. History Aaron Salomon was recruited by Magneto to serve in his new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants along with Burner, Lifter, Peepers, and Shocker. Magneto wanted to use a tiny spaceship he had found, so he sent the Brotherhood to apprehend Mister One, who controller Mister Two. The villains attacked One, Two and Captain America in a park. Slither wrapped himself around Captain America, saying, “Slither is my name, and strangling is my game!”. When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived, the Brotherhood fled back to their hideout and Magneto managed to capture Mister One. When Captain America and Mister Two attacked, Slither constricted around Two until the latter threw Slither against the Lifter. When Mister One exploded the tiny spaceship, the villains were forced to flee. The five mutants, now abandoned by Magneto, were hired by the Mandrill and given a new name: The Mutant Force. They kept this name during the following years. They attacked a Air-Force base with an army of female warriors that were controlled by the Mandrill. When the Defenders arrived, Slither constricted around Valkyrie, until Yellowjacket zapped him. Things went out of hand and Burner, Lifter and Peepers escaped with a pile of gald and an unconscious Yellowjacket, leaving Slither and Shocker behind. The three villains battled the Defenders alongside their female army again and rescued their teammates. During the battle, the Wasp hit Slither with a blast and Burner’s flames kept Slither from attacking for a while. After capturing Valkyrie, Hellcat and the Wasp, they returned to the base, where the Mandrill put the women under his control and put Valkyrie in charge of the Mutant Force. After the Wasp escaped, the Mandrill ordered his forces to attack the Air Force again. During the battle with the army, Slither wrapped himself around soldiers. All the surviving soldiers were taken to a building and held under an electrical field created by the Shocker. Nighthawk attacked and soon the field was shorted out and the Mutant Force was easily defeated. The Mutant Force, still imprisoned, was brought before a special United States Intelligence Services branch. They became special government operatives in exchange for full presidential pardons. When the Hulk attacked a baseball stadium, the Mutant Force was sent to stop him. During the battle, Slither tried to strangle the Hulk by contricting him around is head, but he was thrown into Shocker. Valkyrie and Hellcat attacked, allowing the Hulk to escape. The mutant Force was called to testify against the Defenders in what they thought was a government inquisition, while it was actually the alien tribunal. Since they no longer worked for the government the Mutant Force was recruited by the Secret Empire, alongside other operatives. Mad-Dog was put in charge of the Mutant Force. Mad-Dog and the Mutant Force were sent in to attack the Defenders at the wedding of Hellcat and the Son of Satan. During the battle Slither tried to restrain the Beast by constricting around him, but he was knocked out. After this incident, the Mutant Force was held in a S.H.I.E.L.D. field for questioning. Professor Power arranged for their release while Leviathan created a distraction. The Mutant Force battled the Defenders again to buy time for a satellite to launch. The satellite exploded and the Mutant Force was defeated once again. Slither then joined up with the Viper, an international terrorist and murderer, and began to act as her servant. He seemed to be less intelligent while working for her. He followed her plan to infiltrate in the Serpent Society and release a toxin that would turn much of America into human snakes. Following the events of House of M, Slither was likely stripped of his mutant powers. Powers and Abilities Slither resembles a large snake with arms and legs, so he can wrap his flexible body around an opponent as a snake can, and constrict himself, exerting large pressure upon his victim. He also has superhuman strength and endurance. Gallery B59e3d184c3b3727ae42dbbeb27dd143--x-mem-marvel.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Weaklings Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Monsters Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains